My Colorful Confuse
by TheSadFallingStar
Summary: It's what you call a 'normal' high school experience. Anxiety over school work that you procrastinated too long on, finding whatever weird people you can mix with and call them friends, the big bad Akatsuki bully's, and Tumblr. Though it dose have some pretty amazing moments to it. And the "Oh shit, we had homework" moments. Yes this is my 'normal' school life.


(Apologies but I am re-writing this story because it was crap. So let's get a fresh start)  
Story start….  
What I awoke to was the sound of the ringing alarm going off in the most annoying fashion it could telling me of the time was the start of my junior year at high-school, but was i going to get there and be reunited with old friend I had missed in the summer? The answer: NO. That happened to be because my mom's job decided that we shouldn't be in a nice safe community in sunny Cleveland Ohio, with lots of nice people who had been our great friends, no. They though that moving the both of us to the most ghetto place in Chicago Illinois was a perfect idea. But I guess there is no changing it now, not if we want a roof over our head and money for bills and food. So I begrudgingly get out of the warm comforting place which is my bed to brave the frigidness of my room and the rest of my day.

"Today is going to fucking suck." I mumble to no one in particular. I make my way over to the dresser just a few feet to the right of my bed and fish out today's outfit. I pull out a white button up shirt, some dark navy jeans, and my favorite black zip up hoodie. I turn and look into my mirror across the room and inspect myself. My black short spiky hair was going in every direction giving off the perfect essence of 'bed head', my almost glow in the dark pale skin with freckles all over really contrasted with the dark clothes I was wearing. I looked boring as fuck so I grabbed a black and white striped t-shirt to spice it up. Deming myself presentable I grab my glasses and go to brush by teeth and attempt to fix the rats nest in my hair. With only luck in cleaning my teeth I head out of my room and down the hall of out small apartment to the kitchen where I see my mother standing smiling as she saw me emerge from the hall.

"Good morning Ryan". She announced as I came into the kitchen.

"Morning mom" I tiredly answered back grabbing my backpack from beside the front door to the apartment.

"I hope you have a good day at school today. And I know you don't like the move, nether do I but we have to act tough and get through this ok." She admitted.

"I know. I love you mom, see you after." I assured her as I started to leave.

"And you have my permission to knock someone's teeth down there throat if they make fun of your name." She assured me as I made my way out the door. Now before I go any further I should tell you about my self. My name is Ryan and contrary to popular belief, I'm a girl a boyish looking girl yes, but a girl none the less. I myself am a bit of an introvert though I guess I can be loud when someone insults me, but honestly my bark is worse than my bite. I guess that is enough of an introduction of my self for now. I quickly make my way out of the apartment complex and on the road to school, the walk is relatively short and I arrive at the school in no time at all.

'Trillim ISD, interesting name for a school, I guess.' I think to myself as I enter the crowded school filled with kids lounging around until the school day officially started. I make my way down to the councilor's office to get my schedule for my year. When I walk into the office the first thing I notice is the aroma of coffee lingering the office. I then notice the man lounging at the desk reading today's paper, which is no doubt, the counselor himself.

"Excuse me" I stated, "But could I have my schedule, please?" The man looks up at me from his paper his features now very distinguishable. He looks to be a man in his late thirties maybe early forties, with long dark ebony hair that looks to reach to about his back. He wears a black, no dark purple suit with a very light lilac tie around his neck. His most prominent feature is his eyes, which have a yellow hue to them and violet eye shadow that went half way down his nose.

"All right, name please. And do hurry I don't have all day." He asserted in the way only school officials could.

"Ryan Fictum" I answered him in a fast pace. 'Damn, could this guy be anymore rude.' He gets up and makes his way to some file cabinets beyond my sight and fishes out, what I presume to be, my schedule.

"Here you are sweetie, and I hope not to have see you again this year because you got in trouble you hear me." He teased as I exited the room as the bell started to chime for the days first period. I hastily I look at my schedule as I make my way to my first period. My schedule is planed out like this:

Science: Room 271: Yamato

English: Room 185: Jiraiya

Japanese Language: Room 169: Kurenai

History: Room 260: Iruka

Art: Room 208: Asuma

Lunch

Math: Room 281: Kakashi

Gym: Room 105: Gai

"Well looks like I have science fist then." I quietly mumble to myself while passing through the crowded hallways that were my new school.

"I hope this year won't suck to badly."


End file.
